Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of subscriber stations (e.g., user equipment, mobile phones, smartphones, tablets, etc.), each of which may be serviced by a base station. A subscriber station may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on an uplink and a downlink. The uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the subscriber station to the base station, and the downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the subscriber station.
Efficient use of power resources becomes more important as users continue to use their subscriber stations at ever increasing rates. Using power efficiently enables uninterrupted communication and better user experience. Some current systems enable subscriber station power conservation, yet at the same time cause network delay. These delays may occur when a subscriber station monitors only a specific paging channel. Delays in this current system are undesirable as they can negatively affect data transfer and user experience.